Progress
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: The twist and turns of life make it more interesting.


I slammed down the paper on Grissom's desk as he jumped a little sitting back in his chair in his office. He knew why I was upset and that I would throw a fit when I heard.

"Hello to you to." He said

"You put me on vacation time?!" I asked

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked, leaning on his desk glaring at him.

"You have not slept in forty eight hours."

"That's your only reason?"

"No, but it is an important one."

"Grissom, I am fine."

"Who say's?"

"Me!"

"No." Grissom said

I stood looking at him as he matched my gaze.

"You are going to go home and sleep. I have given you a week off so you are going to use it."

"I want a divorce!" I said, leaving.

Grissom sighed rubbing his head. I came home slamming the door looking at the dark house. I walked away hearing Grissom come in turning on the light looking at me. I watched him come over hesitating touching me for fear I would explode.

"I hate my boss!"

"Oh, what did he do?" He asked, walking past me to the kitchen.

"He put me on time off and I think he is a big….."

"Easy." He said, opening a bottled water looking at me.

"Is it to late to put a hit out on him?"

"That's a little harsh." He said

I sighed leaning against the doorframe.

"I think he had your best interest at heart." He said

"No, he didn't because he's a…"

"Sara!" He said "I can't take much more of this. You are going to take the time off and you are going to rest. Do you understand?"

I stuck my tongue out before leaving the room. He closed his eyes feeling throbbing in his head. I sat on the couch turning on the TV loud flicking through the channels. Grissom came out looking at me then the TV.

"Are you hungry?" He asked

I didn't acknowledge him at all. He walked over grabbing the remote turning off the TV.

"I said are you hungry?"

I stood walking around the coffee table going to the bed room slamming the door. He looked over at the door then at the remote in his hand. He made himself something as I opened the bedroom door and threw out his pajamas and a blanket and pillow. He walked out hearing the door slam again seeing the heap of things on the floor.

I tossed and turned in the bed thinking about Grissom out on the couch. He stared at the ceiling in the dim light thinking about me. Rubbing my head I thought about the reason I was acting like this. It was not because I hated the days off I had to take, but something else.

Grissom looked over as the door to the bedroom opened and I stood lit by the light in the bedroom. He sat up looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked

I walked over quietly.

"Why do you have to be nice?" I asked

He pulled me down to him holding me. I sniffed in his shirt as he kissed my head pulling the blanket over my legs. We both slept together on the couch. I woke up to the smell of coffee. Grissom was dressed standing in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee looking at his cell phone when I came in. He looked up watching me walk over and kiss him. He kissed me then watched me move back to grab his cup of coffee drinking it.

"So what are you going to do today?" He asked

"I don't know…..clean I guess."

"Sounds like fun." He said

I nodded watching him leave. I cleaned all afternoon after he left. When he came home he smelled bleach and a lemony scent. He walked into the kitchen noticing it was sparkling.

"Sara?" He called

"I am in the bedroom." I said

He noted my voice sounded different. He walked over seeing the living room had been cleaned as well.

"What are you doing in there?" He called, walking to the door.

"Come in and see." I said, waiting.

He opened the door seeing it was dark. I laid on the bed watching him trying to focus.

"Why aren't the lights on?"

"Don't turn them on!"

"Okay."

I got up walking over to him. He felt my arms go around his neck as I kissed him. He put his hands on my waist then let go moving back.

"What are you wearing?"

"Nothing." I said

"Really?" He asked, putting his hands on my hips.

"I thought you needed some rest also."

"I suppose I could."

I kissed him again hearing his stomach gurgle.

"You had better eat something." I said

"I'm good." He said

I kissed him again feeling his hands move across my bare back hearing his stomach make another sound.

"Go eat." I said, chuckling.

He groaned moving from me. He opened the door looking back at me in the light then he walked out. I sighed sitting on the bed. He came back after ten minutes seeing I was sitting on the bed in pajamas reading a book.

"You put on clothes?" He asked

"I was cold."

"It's okay, I am tired." He said, undoing his shirt. I put the book down watching him undress then go to the bathroom. He eventually came out yawning as he came over to the bed getting in. I turned off the light watching him lay on his side yawning again.

I laid down looking over at him then I looked at the ceiling. It seemed we were losing the magic and it saddened me. I slowly moved over to him kissing his neck trying to get his attention. His snoring stopped me and I knew it was useless.

When I woke he was gone. A note told me that he had to go in early. I walked to his office later seeing he was not in. I sat at his desk thinking I should just go home. Standing, I started to go, but he came in seeing me.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" He asked, holding papers.

"I just wanted to see you." I said

"Well I don't really have much time." He said, putting his papers on his desk.

"That's okay….I should go." I said, backing up.

He looked at me concerned.

"Wait." He said

I watched him walk over taking my hand.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"It's not important." I said, looking down.

"You seem sad."

I shook my head looking at him. He looked at his watch then at me.

"Tell you what, I can push back this meeting for an hour."

"No, don't do that." I said "It's okay."

"Honey, I can tell your upset."

"No, I'm fine." I said, leaving.

I went to my car sitting inside putting my head on the steering wheel. Grissom came home hearing me in the kitchen. He walked in seeing me putting something in the oven jumping as I saw him.

"Hey." I said

"What are you making?"

"Um….lasagna."

"Mmm sounds good." He said

"It will be done in an hour." I said

He nodded observing me. I looked down walking over trying to get past him. He pulled me to him and then kissed me. He held me tightly as he devoured my mouth. I moved back feeling him lean over kissing my neck. I laid my head on his shoulder. He picked me up going back to the counters having me sit atop it. He lifted my shirt off and then kissed me again. Someone knocked on the door. I watched Grissom stand back sighing as he looked at me.

"Sorry." He said, walking away. I put my shirt back on climbing off the counter. Grissom opened the door seeing Catherine holding out take out.

"Cath, you brought food?"

"Yeah, Lindsey is staying at her grandmothers and since I am alone I thought I would stop in." She said

"Come in." Grissom said

I came out seeing the bag in Catherine's hand.

"Catherine brought us take out."

"Oh, great." I said, looking over at Grissom then at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked

"No, we were talking about the day." Grissom said

I watched Catherine put the take out on the dining room table as Grissom talked to her. I went back into the kitchen sighing as I got glasses and plates. We ate with her then after an hour she went home to sleep. I sat up watching TV as Grissom went to bed.

Grissom got up coming out seeing me still sitting up watching TV hours later. I watched him walk over sitting on the couch taking the remote from my fingers.

"Sara, I think we need to talk."

"What about?" I asked

"Well I think we both have been getting stale."

"I agree." I said

"What do we do about it?"

"Maybe we could go on a date and stay at a hotel." I said

"That is a great idea. How about I take you out on Friday for a dinner and then we can stay at the Mirage."

"Okay." I said

He nodded taking my hand.

Grissom made the arrangements for the big date. I put on a black dress on Friday. Grissom put on his red tie when I came out of the bathroom. I smiled as he stared at me or rather my legs.

"I take it you approve?" I asked

"I….think that was a good choice." He said

"Great." I said, leaving the room knowing his eyes were glued to my legs.

We went out to an expensive dinner then a room at the Mirage. He tipped man that carried in a bag then he looked at me as I walked over opening the curtains. He walked over putting the keys on the bed. I looked down at the cars below.

"Nice room." He said

"Yeah." I said

He looked over at the bathroom door.

"They promised me a Jacuzzi bathtub."

"Oh?"

He took my hand leading me inside. We looked at the tub in the middle of the room. It was deep and circled. Grissom looked at me as I looked at it.

"Interested?" He asked

I looked at him nodding. Minutes later we were letting the heated water with bubbles relax our sore bodies. Grissom sat across from me enjoying the water. I felt so far away from him. He noticed and waved me over. I moved over smiling as he met me halfway.

He kissed me pulling me closer. I felt the jets of water hitting my back. He pushed me against the side of the tub and kissed me faster.

I woke up not remembering where I was. I jumped up sitting breathing in and out fast looking around. The windows let the sun in letting me know we were still in the hotel. I looked over seeing that Grissom was still sleeping next to me. I shook my head trying to clear the sleep from it as I got up grabbing my robe I walked over to the window then I went to the bathroom closing the door. I walked past the tub smiling remembering last night. I knew that we would be fine and that Grissom did love me. I came back out seeing Grissom hanging up the phone tying his robe around him as he got up walking over to me kissing me.

"How did you sleep?" He asked

"Great." I said, smiling.

He nodded touching my arm.

"I love you Grissom."

"I love you." He said

I hugged him content to have him with me.

The next week I raced past people in the hallway at work. Nick watched me speed past him.

"Where's the fire?!" He called

I ignored him running to Grissom's office. He was just opening the door when I ran in to him.

"Sara, what are you doing?" He asked

I put a hand up so I could catch my breath.

"Sophia…..had…an accident…..in the….lab!" I said

"Take me." He said

I nodded following him. He walked into the lab that I motioned to seeing Sophia sitting on the floor holding her head.

"Sophia, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down.

She lifted her head nodding as she kept her eyes closed. He could see a bruise on her head starting to show. He turned looking at me.

"What happened?"

"She said that a door hit her. She came back in and fell backwards saying she was dizzy." I said

Grissom turned back to Sophia.

"How did you get hit by a door?"

"I was following Hodges and he opened the door and it hit me." She said

"Okay, I think we should take you to the doctor." He said

"No Gil, I'll be okay."

I blinked hearing his first name come out of her lips. I felt the pain of jealously rise up inside. Grissom helped Sophia up then he walked her out slowly telling me he would be back later.

Sophia sat back in the car as he drove glancing at her now and again.

"You always take care of me."

He looked at her stopping at a light.

"I miss that."

"Sophia."

"Don't worry, I am not putting the moves on you."

"I wasn't thinking that."

She smiled as he stared at her.

He parked at the hospital opening her side. She let him help her out then he closed the door. They stood close together staring at each other.

"Gil." She said, in a small voice. He cleared his throat looking over at the hospital entrance then at her. She looked at his lips then into his eyes.

"We should go." He said, looking at her lips then into her eyes.

She stood still as he did watching as she came closer kissing his lips. He moaned gently as he kissed her back remembering the past all over again with Sophia. She felt him start to move back. She moved in again to kiss him but he moved back.

"We should go inside." He said

She nodded letting him help her to the entrance. He came back alone after a few hours looking for me. I stood in the locker room going through my things as he opened the door.

"How did it go?" I asked

"She has a concussion. I drove her home." He said

I nodded closing my locker turning to him. He sat down on the bench rubbing his hands together.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as my heartbeat raced.

"Sara, sit down." He said

I slowly sat next to him. He looked at me.

"Honey, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." I said

"I….kissed Sophia."

I stared at him stone-faced feeling my inside explode in pain.

"I didn't mean to have it happen. I helped her out of the car at the hospital and it…just happened."

"Did you like it?" I asked, quietly.

"No."

I stood staring at him as did me.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I just wanted you to know." He said

"Did you like it?" I asked, again.

He stood looking at me.

"I….was carried away and I forgot myself."

I looked down walking past him to the door.

"Sara!"

"I need to be alone!"

"Honey, I will never do it again!"

I turned looking at him.

"For a while she has tried to get her hands on you and now this happened. I think we know why you did this"

"What do you mean?"

"You are attracted to her."

He opened his mouth in shock.

"Sara, I am not attracted to her."

"Spare me."

He watched me run out. I went to a bar drinking hearing my cell phone ring constantly. I drove getting stopped by the police. Brass waited for Grissom to come.

"Jim, where is she?!" Grissom asked, running down the hallway.

"She's in my office. I wanted to keep this quiet. She was well over the limit. I had them bring her to me." Brass said, walking with him to his office. He opened the door looking over at me on the couch as Grissom walked in. Brass closed the door giving us privacy. I sat on the couch looking down as he stood in silence.

"I was…not…speeding." I said, my speech slurred.

"You were driving while intoxicated that is enough." He said "You worried me to death."

I chuckled at that.

"What?"

"You worry?"

"Yes, I do worry about you."

I chuckled again as he sat beside me.

"Look, I am not perfect and you are not perfect. We all make stupid mistakes, but that is no reason to almost kill yourself or others because you are drunk."

"You…threw…love away."

"I want to take you home." He said

"I…have no…home."

"Yes, you do with me." He said, taking my hand.

He sighed closing his eyes thinking how much he hurt me and whether they could go back. Brass came in closing the door seeing us. I looked over at Brass.

"She can't get off free this time, but I'll talk to the judge since we are friends and get her off with a slap on the wrist." He said

"Thank's." Grissom said

"I don't need help!" I said

"Sara, I am taking you home." Grissom said, standing.

Grissom took me home putting me to bed. The next day I walked out of the bedroom looking really rough. Grissom sat at the kitchen island watching me get some coffee and hold my head. I turned seeing him.

"I won't ask you how you are." He said

I set my cup down on the counter starting to cry. Grissom got up walking over to me holding me.

"Sara, I am so sorry." He said

I buried my face in his shoulder feeling all the hurt come out.

"I will try to make this up to you."

I lifted my head looking at him. He moved my hair away.

"I am not going to work so I can be with you."

I shook my head.

"No….you….have to go." I said

"Catherine can deal with it."

He wiped my tears away.

"We can talk."

I slowly nodded watching him get his phone out dialing. I took my coffee drinking it as he walked around talking to Catherine. He pulled me over to the couch sitting down pulling me to lean against him.

"I feel distant to you." I said

"How so?" He asked

"We work constantly, and when we come home its bedtime." I said

"It's been a hard few months." He said

"I want to feel close to you again. You and I are stale that is why you…..kissed Sophia."

"Tell me what I can do to make up for that." He said, before kissing my head.

"Never do that again." I said

"I won't."

He watched me take his hand in mine.

"Maybe what we need is a change." I said

"What kind of change?"

"A baby?"

Grissom watched me turn looking at him.

"What do you think?"

"A baby would be a change, but with our schedules it would not be easy."

"I know it would, but we can do it." I said "I want to stop the birth control."

Grissom rubbed his head thinking.

"I don't know." He said

"We can try."

He could see that I did want this. He never wanted children because his career was his main focus. Now the moment came to decide. I silently waited for him to say something.

"You don't want to, do you?" I asked

"Honey, I just never thought this would come up. It doesn't mean I don't want to." He said, touching my face. "Let's just think about this a few days."

Grissom made me stay home on suspension after my drunk event. I slept in bed after he left waking thinking about a baby. The cons outweighed the pros in my mind. I sat up thinking about the work involved. Grissom came home finding me in the living room thinking on the couch.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said

He sat down on the couch touching my leg.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"I was thinking about babies."

"Oh." He said, looking over at the turned off TV.

"Grissom, I don't want any after all."

He looked at me watching me sit up.

"I am not really a maternal type. I thought about it and it is just to much work."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded looking at his hand on my knee. He leaned over kissing me then he touched my face. We hit a heavy flow of cases and for a few weeks we all barely slept or ate. Grissom coming down the hall meant more cases. I forgot myself and it was confirmed at the doctors that I was expecting. I knew that having a baby would mess work up and my life. Grissom watched me become quiet and look dazed a few days after I was told. He pulled me into his office closing the door curious.

"Sara, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. Something is bothering you." He said

I walked over to the couch in his office sitting down looking at the floor. Grissom got a chair moving it over to face me.

"Gris, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Okay." He said

I looked at him.

"I'm going to have a baby."

He looked at me then he sat back in his chair absorbing the news.

"A baby?"

"Yes."

He nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mad?" I asked

"No."

"I don't know what I am going to do." I said, getting up walking past. He grabbed my arm stopping me. I turned looking at him as he stood looking at me.

"Sara, everything will be fine." He said, before kissing me. I moved back giving him a little smile before leaving. He sat down again still absorbing the news.

We came home in silence. I wondered when Grissom would want to talk about this. He watched me walk into the spare room in the hallway. I looked around the room imagining a baby in there. Grissom came in looking around.

"Grissom, this is a big mistake." I said "We can't have a baby."

"Honey, we are." He said

"No, I don't want this." I said

He pulled me to stand in front of him taking my hands raising them in between us.

"I know this is scary, but don't forget you are not alone. All these doubts are normal. I was having doubts to, but I am going to be strong for you. Before you have a breakdown let's just think about this."

"I am scared. What if I accidently drop it or try to suffocate it because it won't stop crying? What if I hate it and scar it for life? I am not good with children, I never have been!"

"Ssh." He said "You will be a good mother."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me." He said

Two months later I was very nervous about the growing baby inside my belly. Grissom was calm telling me it would be all right. In the break room one day I looked down at my visible baby bump sighing as I touched it. Greg came in seeing me looking unhappy.

"Sara, you have been moping around for the last two months."

"I have not." I said

"Most women are happy to have babies." He said, as he drank his cup of coffee.

"Can you see me being a good mother?"

"I don't know." He said

"Thank's." I said, leaving.

A month later Grissom came home seeing me sitting outside our house on the steps looking at them. He walked over as I looked at him.

"It's kind of chilly out here." He said

"I couldn't do it." I said

"What?"

I stood putting my hand on my stomach.

"I tried to fall down the stairs…..to have a miscarriage."

He looked at me.

"I stood looking at the stairs thinking I could easily fall down, but I just…stopped."

"I am glad you did."

I stepped down looking at him.

"Gris, I don't want this baby. I know I am a horrible person, but I just….don't want it."

He sighed reaching down taking my hand.

"Come on." He said, leading me to the front door. We went in and he pulled me to the couch sitting down. I looked down as he put his hand over my stomach. "You are very special to me. Do you know why?"

"I make you happy."

"No, you are special to me because you are giving me a gift in here." He said, pointing to my stomach. "This baby is a part of you and I. There is no one else like this. The baby is unique. It will have intelligent's, and its mother's beautiful features….or mine. We could change the world with this child. Do you realize how special that is?"

I looked at him searching his eyes.

"I don't know." I said

"Sara, I am scared to, but I know it will be all right. You will be a good mother and I will be a good father."

I sighed looking at his hand on my stomach.

My fifth month came quickly. I walked with Nick to a crime scene. My belly jutted out making everything difficult. I took pictures as he looked around for footprints. We exited the house ready to leave carrying bags of evidence. Nick took my bags and case. He shut the trunk looking at me.

"Mexican?"

"I don't know." I said

"What is little Sara wanting?" He asked

I shoved him away laughing. He laughed walking to the driver's side door. I got in watching him get in turning on the engine.

"I want Italian." I said

"I had that last night." He said "Pizza."

"Italian." I said, again.

He sighed pulling out.

"Okay."

We went getting Italian then went back to the lab. He and I ate then I stood touching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"The baby kicked." I said

I recovered throwing my containers away feeling another kick.

"The baby is stubborn." He said

"Already it's acting like Grissom." I said

"No, you."

"I am not stubborn!" I said, glaring at him before leaving.

He chuckled watching me walk down the hallway. Grissom watched me walk into his office a few minutes later and sit down on a chair in front of his desk.

"This thing inside is attacking me."

He nodded writing something on some paper.

"It would be nice if you could carry the baby."

"I would be honored to do it for science."

"You would." I said, standing.

He smiled writing again. I leaned on his desk touching my stomach then I walked over to him touching his cheek with my finger.

"Coming home?"

"Soon." He said

"I won't wait up." I said

He kissed my hand watching me go.

At the end of my eighth month I was sitting on a stool at the counter looking at Grissom fix a healthy dinner for us since he had the evening off. He put a bowl of salad in front of me then he turned to look at the fish he was making on the stove. I looked down at the salad getting a fork eating. Grissom turned looking at me as I stopped eating setting down my fork feeling pressure coming from my stomach. Grissom looked at me in concern as I stood touching my stomach then I gasped looking down.

"My water just broke!" I said, looking at the puddle at my feet. Grissom whisked me off to the hospital. I screamed as the pain started being taken to a room. Grissom held my hand as I cried out winching in pain.

"You're doing well." The doctor said

"Grissom, I can't do this!" I cried

"Yes you can!"

"No, please I want to go home!" I said, watching as he reached over smoothing my sweaty hair.

"Honey, the baby is coming no matter what." He said

Another pain and the urge to push became to great to ignore. I screamed pushing with all my might as Grissom watched. I fell back closing my eyes breathing fast.

"One more push should do it." The doctor said

"Let me rest." I said

I felt a cool cloth dabbing my head gently as I opened my eyes seeing Grissom.

"Are you scared?" I asked

"No." He said

"Liar." I said, smiling then I felt the pressure to push becoming stronger.

"Push!" The doctor shouted

I pushed shaking as I screamed. The baby came out caught by the doctor. I fell back tired as Grissom looked over shaking as well. The baby cried loudly as the nurses looked down at the small baby in the doctor's arms.

"What is it?" Grissom asked

"A boy." The doctor said

The nurse covered the baby up walking over to us. She moved the blanket for me to see. Grissom took him in his arms looking at him in wonder.

"Look at what we made, Sara." He said

I smiled tiredly looking at the baby's black hair sticking out of the blanket. Grissom leaned down kissing my head.

I went home a week later with the new baby. We named him Jack Gilbert Grissom. I stared at him in his crib in the nursery as he moved around. He whimpered and I knew that crying would be coming soon. I slowly picked him up and he calmed down instantly. Walking out into the living room I sat on the couch holding him on my lap. He wiggled around making little sounds.

"Well here we are, just you and I." I said "Are you scared, because I am."

I sighed touching his little hand.

Grissom came home hearing Jack crying loudly. I came out of the bedroom crying as I held him.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"He won't stop crying!" I said, sniffing.

Grissom walked over taking our son as I rubbed my throbbing head watching him as he walked around rubbing Jack's back.

"I don't know what he wants!"

"It's okay, Sara."

I took a breath trying to calm down. Grissom kissed Jack's head walking into the bedroom as he talked to him gently. I went to the couch laying down feeling like a failure. He came back out holding a much calmer baby.

"He needs changed." He said

I started to get up, but Grissom took him in the other bedroom. I walked in seeing him changing Jack's diaper at the changing table.

"You need to be a good boy for you mother." He said "Stop all this fussing."

He picked him up again looking at me.

I looked at him then I put my hand to my mouth crying.

"I…can't do…..this." I said

"Honey." He said

I shook my head leaving. He sighed looking at the doorway of the room then he looked at Jack. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands as Grissom came in without the baby. He sat beside me pulling me against him.

"I am a horrible person." I said

"No you're not. You just had a baby and you are unprepared. No one expects you to be a pro your first time. You need to be patient with him. He will cry and fuss."

He kissed my head rubbing my arm. I woke hearing the baby crying as we slept. Grissom rolled over sleeping as I got up walking to the other bedroom. Jack screamed as he wiggled around in the crib. I picked him up carrying him around rubbing his back. I turned on the light in the living room sitting in the chair feeding him from a bottle. Grissom yawned coming out seeing us. He walked over leaning over touching the baby's head of hair.

"He's going to be something." Grissom said

I nodded watching him drink.

"You really like being a father, don't you?"

"I didn't think I would, but I do. It is true what they say. When you see them for the first time you fall in love with them."

"I already see you in him." I said, feeling Grissom kiss my head.

The baby's eyes started to close as Grissom took him from me.

"I'll put him to bed."

I smiled watching him go in humming faintly. He came back out seeing me stand sighing. I walked over feeling his hand touch mine. He pulled me over to him brushing his lips against mine. I caught them putting my arms around his back. He moved back looking at me.

"Why don't we go to bed?" He said

I let him lead me in the bedroom.

A week later I walked into the CSI building with Jack in his car seat looking around. People stopped coming over looking at the baby then went back to work. I walked over to Grissom's office seeing Catherine and him walking over talking. Catherine's face lit up as she walked over pulling Jack from his seat.

"Oh, look at you!" She said

I smiled looking at her then I looked at Grissom as he unlocked the door shaking his head going in. Catherine cooed at him as she walked in beside me. Grissom walked over to his desk setting a file down as he looked at me then at Jack.

"He's gotten bigger." She said

"He eats all the time." I said

"That means he is going to grow into a strong little boy." She said, before looking at me. "So how are you doing?"

"Well I didn't think I could handle it, but it's gotten easier." I said, setting down the baby seat on the couch as I sat down in a chair by the desk.

"It can be overwhelming when you have never done this before." She said "The trick is to just walk away when you feel like you are going to crack."

I nodded looking over at Grissom as he looked at me.

"He looks like you." Catherine said, looking at Grissom.

"Sara said he does."

"Well my free time is over." She said, walking over to Grissom giving him the baby. "Bring him back soon."

"I will." I said, watching her play with a tiny hand then walk out. Grissom looked down at Jack leaning down kissing his head then he walked around his desk sitting in his chair sighing.

"You look tired, dear." He said, looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said

He smiled faintly looking at me then at Jack.

"We can have Catherine watch him tomorrow night."

"Why?"

He looked at me.

"I thought I would take you out."

I sat up in the chair.

"Out? Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Will she do that?"

"I will ask her. Lindsay is staying with friends and she said she is just going to stay home."

The thought of going out was exciting. Catherine gladly said yes to watching Jack for the night. We took him to her house then drove off into the night. Grissom took my hand as we went into a restaurant on the strip.

Catherine walked around with Jack in her living room as he cried. Her cell phone went off at the kitchen counter. She put him against her chest holding him with one arm as she walked over grabbing her phone.

"Willow's." She said, listening to the person talking. "Well I am babysitting for Gil and Sara right now."

Jack started to settle against her as she moved around with him.

"No, I can come in. I'll just be half an hour." She said, before hanging up.

Grissom kissed me outside of the restaurant then he stood back smiling.

"Now what do you want to do?"

"Shouldn't we get Jack?" I asked

"No, I told Catherine we might be a few hours." He said, smoothing my arms.

"We could go to a hotel."

Grissom looked around at the light casino hotels around the restaurant.

"The mirage?" He asked

"Okay." I said

On the way there Grissom got a text. He walked with me to the entrance to the hotel looking down at his phone. I stopped as he did reading.

"What's wrong?"

"A text from Catherine. She said she had to go in to work and Judy is watching Jack at the front desk."

"We have to go." I said

"No, she said he's fine and not to come back yet."

He looked at me seeing I was a little worried.

"What do you want to do?" He asked

"I suppose we could just stay out another hour then rescue Judy."

"Okay." He said, taking my hand again leading me to the front doors.

Grissom took me to the room we were given. I smiled at him as he led me inside closing the door.

"I feel weird not having any luggage." I said

"Don't worry about it." He said, throwing the keys on the chair near the door. I walked over to the large bed looking at him. He walked around the room turning off the lights opening the curtains so the only lights were the ones outside. He walked over quietly standing very close to me. I felt his hand touch my arm giving me goose bumps. He smiled a little as I shivered at his touch. He moved closer kissing me. I moaned in his mouth letting my hands go along his back. He moved making me let him go as he took his black coat off letting it fall to the floor. He worked at getting his clothes off as he kissed me then he moved back taking my dress off me. I landed on the bed as he climbed over me sighing as he looked down at me.

"What?" I said, softly.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. "I just….have never seen you look as beautiful as you are at this moment."

I reached up touching his face.

"The light makes you look like your glowing."

"Oh no!" I said

"What?" He said, smiling.

"Glowing? You know what that means!" I said

"Sara, I didn't mean it like that."

He leaned down kissing me.

Half an hour later Grissom leaned up with his hand holding his head as he trailed a finger down my arm as I slept beneath blankets.

He smiled looking at me then he sat up hearing his phone beep meaning he got a text. He got up getting the phone out of his coat pocket then he looked at it seeing Catherine texted him again. I moved opening my eyes seeing he was gone. I leaned up seeing his naked profile as he stood by the bed texting.

"What's going on?" I asked

He looked at me walking over getting into bed.

"Catherine, she said that she is heading home with Jack. Everything is fine."

"Good." I said, closing my eyes again settling back in the pillows. He set the phone down on the bedside table on his side then he moved closer to me kissing my cheek then he laid his head close to mine.

He closed his eyes taking a breath as I moved my head.

"I never asked you, but do you want more kids?" I asked, looking at him.

He opened his eyes looking at me.

"Eventually I would."

"I was thinking about the whole idea of not having anymore." I said, touching his arm. "Jack is all I want right now."

He took my hand in his kissing my fingers. I watched as he kissed each one slowly.

"We'll just have to see." He said

I smiled moving as he moved closer smiling.

"Grissom." I said

He moved over me as I laughed.

Catherine handed me Jack in his car seat sleeping a few hours later. We went home going to bed. Grissom was dressed holding the baby when I came out to get some coffee. He looked at me as the baby looked around in his arms.

I looked at him while I leaned against the counter sipping some coffee. I set down the cup sighing as Jack began to whimper.

"So when can I come to work again?" I asked

Grissom put the baby on his chest as he rubbed his back looking at me.

"I think you should wait for a few more weeks."

"Grissom, I'm ready to go back."

"What about Jack?"

I walked over touching the baby's back.

"I found a place not far from work that will take care of him then I will pick him up after work."

"Do they stay up that late?"

I looked at Grissom sighing.

"That's that other thing. I will have to change to day shift."

Grissom looked at me in his boss stare.

"No, I am not letting you do that."

"Gris, I thought about this and I think this is the best option."

"No." He said, moving into the living room.

"Why not?" I said, walking over to him.

"Sara, we can't lose anyone else right now on night shift."

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked

The baby began to fuss against Grissom. He walked over gently handing him to me.

"I suggest we let Edna next door take care of him then when we come home we take him."

"Edna might not want to do that."

"I talked to her already while I was getting our mail a week ago and she said she could."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Now." He said

I shook my head walking to the kitchen to get a bottle. Grissom walked in seeing me hold the baby with bottle in his mouth drinking. Grissom walked over kissing my head.

"Honey, I need you on night shift. The team needs you as well. You are the best I have and I am letting you go."

"I thought Warrick was your favorite." I said, looking at him.

"No, you are."

I smiled as he kissed my head again then he walked out of the kitchen.

The next week I wanted back and I was not taking no for an answer. Grissom allowed me back after an argument. I walked with Greg down a hill to a steep incline seeing that below there was water. It was dark and looked cold. Brass came down pointing to the scene over to the side where a car had been taken from the water.

"There is a path down this way towards the scene."

"How did the tow truck get down there?" Greg asked

"There is a road on the other side that comes out on a bridge about a half a mile down the road."

Greg nodded looking back at me then he went down the path. There were some loose pebbles along the way causing walking to be a little tricky since there was not a railing between us and the water below. I walked looking ahead as Greg looked down at where he walked.

"Watch out!" He said, pointing down to a spot at the ground where there was a hole on the side. I heard what he said, but it was to late. With a scream I dropped my case falling over into the water with a loud splash. Greg put his case down looking over the edge for me. I came up shivering in the cold water as he yelled down. The cold took my breath away.

"Sara!"

"What happened?!" Brass asked, as he came down the hill running.

"She fell in!" Greg said, searching. "Sara!"

"Help!" I called

Brass looked around for a place they could drop down and haul me out. He looked over to the right seeing a small path down.

"Here!" He shouted.

Greg ran with him down the path watching as I swam over feeling to them so they could pull me out.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked

"I think so." I said, shivering feeling numb.

Brass silently assessed the situation as he looked at me.

"Greg can you do this scene by yourself?"

"Sure." Greg said, looking at him.

"I can work!" I said

"You are one step away from hypothermia. You're going to the hospital."

"What, no I am not!" I said

"Sara, I think you should." Greg said

"No, I will be fine." I said

"If we wait here and debate this you will have it. Come on!" Brass said

Greg gave me a look then I walked up with their help. Brass got my case pulling me along to his car. I shivered more once inside. He turned on the heat as he drove off into the night. I sneezed making him look at me with concern.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." He said

I nodded looking outside. Brass concentrated on the road then he looked at me dozing with my head on the glass.

"Sara?" He called

I woke feeling a blanket over me in a bed. I was in a bedroom with a lamp on next to me. Brass walked in without his coat holding a cup. He walked over leaning over me lifting my head having me drink some hot tea. I laid my head back looking at him.

"You were sinking fast I decided to bring you to my place which was closer." He said

I nodded shivering.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"C….cold." I said

He put down the cup getting another blanket putting it over me. I closed my eyes as he came back over touching my head.

"Sara, I going to call Grissom. He must be worried."

I slowly nodded hearing him leave the room. I opened my eyes as I touched my stomach realizing I was not wearing any clothes. He must have stripped me. At the thought of that I was embarrassed.

Brass put the cup down in the kitchen getting his phone dialing Grissom's number. Grissom was talking to Catherine in the hallway when his phone went off.

"Grissom." He said, waiting there with her.

"Gil, its Jim." He said "Look….ah Sara had a little mishap at the crime scene and I brought her to my place."

Catherine looked at Grissom seeing he had a look of concern on his face.

"What happened?"

"She fell into some water and I took her in my car. We were going to the hospital, but I could see she was not going to make it that far. She is sleeping right now."

"Okay, I'll be there." He said, before hanging up.

"Is she okay?" Catherine asked

"She fell into some water and is at Brass's."

"You better go." She said

"Yeah." Grissom said, sighing.

Brass walked into the bedroom seeing that I was sleeping. He touched my head again feeling it was cool. He then went to check my clothes in his dryer. Grissom knocked on the door ten minutes later. Brass opened the door letting him in.

"Her clothes are dry. She doesn't have a fever." He said, walking his friend to his bedroom. Grissom walked in as Brass opened the door seeing me sleeping in the bed. He sat on it touching my head then he touched my cheek. "I'll get her clothes."

"Thanks." Grissom said

The door closed as Grissom touched my cheek watching me move my cheek into his hand. I opened my eyes seeing him.

"I heard you took a swim." He said

"It was cold." I said

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I said, closing my eyes.

He leaned over kissing my head. I felt his warm breath hit my face as I moved it.

"Are you ready to go home?"

When I didn't answer he sighed looking at me knowing I was sleeping again. Brass came in with my clothes. He sat them on the bed looking at me.

"How's she doing?"

Grissom stood looking at him.

"With your quick thinking I think you kept the hypothermia away."

Brass looked at Grissom as his friend looked at me in bed.

A few hours later Grissom gave me coffee as I laid in bed at our home. Grissom sat down on the bed watching me sip the coffee. I put it on the bedside table reaching over taking his hand.

"Is Jack sleeping?"

"Yes."

He looked down at our hands together. He sighed looking down as I squeezed his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about you and how worried I was tonight."

"I'm fine now." I said

"I see that." He said

I pulled him closer kissing him. He tilted his head kissing me putting his hand on my neck. I moved back looking at him.

"This might be a good time to mess around since the baby is asleep." I said

He smiled moving to kiss me again. I hungrily kissed him pulling him down to meet me. He slept on his stomach later as I moved hearing Jack screaming next door. I got up slowly making my way to his room. The baby was very upset as I walked in pulling him against me. He screamed loudly as I tried to calm him.

"Ssh." I said, smoothing his hair back.

Grissom yawned coming in wearing his pajamas.

"What's wrong?"

"He's upset about something." I said

Grissom touched the baby's head.

"He's not warm."

I handed the baby to him as he tried to ascertain what the matter was.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked

I sighed watching Grissom walk around. I followed him out of the room to the kitchen watching him get a bottle out of the fridge. He warmed it up then went to the chair in the living room trying to feed him. I turned on the light sitting on the couch worried as the baby kept crying. Grissom tried again watching the baby latch onto the bottle drinking. I rubbed my head as Grissom looked at me then at Jack. The baby looked at him wiggling around sucking loudly.

I stood walking over touching Grissoms shoulder as I went to the kitchen. I came out looking over at the front door seeing something odd. Walking over I noticed that the door had been pried open.

"Grissom?" I said

He stood walking over.

"The door." I said

Grissom walked over seeing it.

"That's why Jack was upset!" I said

"Call Brass." He said

I got the phone dialing. The police came as did Brass. I trembled thinking about someone being in the house and we did not hear them. I sat up after they gone holding a sleeping Jack on the couch. Grissom shut the door locking it then he came over seeing me.

"Honey, let's go to bed."

I looked at him shaking my head.

"No one will be breaking in now."

"No, I can't sleep." I said

He sighed walking over leaning over to take Jack.

"No, he stays with me." I said

"Sara."

"No." I said

He gave up walking to the bedroom. I looked down at my baby then at the coffee table. When Grissom came out a few hours later he saw me dressed for work holding a very awake baby. Grissom kissed Jack's head as the baby reached for him. I looked at Grissom looking tired and pale. We didn't speak as he got some coffee then he walked past getting ready to work.

He drove me to work stopping outside the building. I went to get out as he parked, but he pulled me back in. I looked at him as he leaned over kissing me. I moved back watching his eyes search mine.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded feeling him let my hand go so I could go. I hoped out staying by the door hearing him get out walking to the building he stopped looking back at me. When I didn't move he walked over seeing that I was looking in his direction frozen.

"Sara?" He said

When he came closer I pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I am not all right. When I think about someone coming into our home and possibly hurting the baby I feel frightened."

"I feel the same way." He said

He moved back.

"We are very lucky people and I promise you that anything I can do to make you safe I will do."

I smiled kissing his cheek letting him take my hand leading me away.

Jack got bigger as months passed and he began to crawl and then one day he decided to get up and walk. I helped him walk into the lab one day as it was my evening off. People waved at me and smiled at Jack. I walked him to Grissom's office where Grissom was on the phone at his desk. He looked over seeing us then he began talking again. He hung up walking around his desk to pick Jack up. The baby giggled as Grissom tossed him in the air.

"Hello mommy." He said

I smiled walking over kissing him.

"Hello." I said, sitting down slowly. Grissom eyed me sensing something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." I said

He stared at me as Jack touched his shirt.

"Sara, something is wrong and I want to know right now."

"It's nothing, I have just been feeling funny lately."

He leaned on the desk touching Jacks hand while looking at me.

"Funny how?"

"I feel off like I am coming down with something."

"Are you going to the doctor's?"

I didn't answer as I stood taking Jack from him.

"Sara?"

I looked at him as Jack started fussing as he reached for Grissom.

"I took a test."

His eyes got bigger as he stood.

"And?"

"It was positive."

"Okay….so…..what are we thinking?" He asked

Jack yelled as he looked at Grissom. I walked over handing him back to him.

"Grissom, we took precautions and everything. I am freaking out a little!" I said "I love Jack, but another baby?"

"Sometimes precautions don't work." He said

I sat down again holding my head in my hands. Nick came in with a paper seeing us.

"Hey, am I interrupting?"

"No come in." Grissom said

Nick handed him the paper looking at Jack smiling as the baby hit his raised hand.

"He's giving me a high five." He said

"Nick, what is Catherine doing right now?"

"She is in her office."

"Will you take Jack over to her and tell her we will get him in a few moments."

"Sure." He said, taking Jack with him. "I might just keep him with me. I finished my case so he can hang with out with me in break room."

"Okay."

Nick took the bag then he walked out with the baby talking to him. Grissom shut the door walking over to me pulling up a chair sitting down.

"Grissom, we can't have another baby." I said, looking at him.

"I think you should go see a doctor." He said

"I will." I said

He took my hand rubbing it.

"Sara, we have been parents for months now and our little boy is growing and learning thanks to us. We have become good parents. Now there is another and we have chance to love someone else."

"I feel selfish because I want to work on my career."

"There will be time for that." He said

I nodded knowing that I was being very selfish and petty. I took Jack home then I made an appointment to see the doctor the next day. Grissom came home paying the sitter then he walked into the Jack's room seeing he was sleeping in his crib. I came in seeing him come out walking over kissing me. I kissed him moving back touching his shirt.

"So, how did it go?"

"They said that I am not pregnant."

"But….you took the test." He said, looking at me confused.

"It went away. These things happen." I said

"Oh." He said, disappointed.

A few nights later I put Jack to bed coming out seeing Grissom looking a piece of paper at his desk wearing pajamas. I smiled looking at him thinking he looked cute. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around him kissing his cheek.

"So…are you still sad about not being pregnant?

"A little." He said, putting down the paper turning to look at me. "We can try for another."

"Grissom." I said, letting him go to sit down on the couch.

"What?"

"I don't want another one."

"Jack will be growing up fast and I would like to have a daughter." He said, walking over to sit beside me.

"There are no guarantees that it will be a girl." I said

"No there are not, but I think if we keep trying we could get one."

I sat up looking at him.

"Grissom, what is wrong with you? It's like you are obsessed. I just want Jack."

"Sara, I know it sounds like I am, but I have come to enjoy the laughter of a child in this house. Jack needs a playmate. He needs to learn important social skills for the future."

I shook my head sighing as I sat back against the couch. Grissom took my hand in his.

"Just think about it."

"We could practice if you're not tired." He said

He stood taking my hand pulling me up. I let him take me to the bedroom closing the door. The next day Grissom woke on his stomach lifting his head looking over at me lying on my back looking up at the ceiling twirling my hair with my fingers.

"Hey." He said

I moved my head looking at him.

"I can hear Jack." He said

I got up getting my robe on as Grissom watched me.

Jack stood in his crib looking for me or his daddy. When I entered he pointed to the floor. I slowly lifted him out holding him.

"Hello." I said

He touched my robe looking at me.

Kissing his head, I walked over to the changing table. I gave him a toy before undoing his pajamas.

"What is that smell?" I said

He looked at me as I smiled at him undoing his diapers. When I opened it the smell of poop threw me off. I gagged trying to hold it together as my son stared at me.

"Okay, I think daddy should take over." Grissom said, walking over wearing his pajamas. He pushed me away gently then he started to change the diaper.

"Sorry, I just can't do it." I said, holding a hand to my face.

"It doesn't bother me." He said

I walked out taking deep breaths before going to the kitchen starting coffee. Jack crawled out in his pajamas looking for me again. He crawled over to the kitchen door seeing me.

"Mama." He said

I gasped looking down at him. Grissom came out picking his son up looking over at me as I was still in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"He just said mama!"

Grissom looked at Jack as I walked over.

"Jack, say mama." Grissom said

He looked over at me putting his hand in his mouth.

"Maybe you just thought he did." Grissom said

"I swear I heard him say mama." I said

"Well he's not talking now so I think you need some coffee and I will give him a bottle."

I watched him walk by me then prepare a bottle.

A few weeks later work was grueling. A train hit a school bus with children on board on the outskirts of town. We all walked over looking at the train and the mangled piece of bus in shock. Grissom looked over at me as I stared at the site.

"Okay, this is going to be a long night. Greg I want you and Nick to be in the bus. Warrick you go work on the outside taking pictures. Sara I want you and Catherine to look for the reason this happened."

I knew Grissom was trying to keep me from seeing the dead children. I was thankful to him for doing that. We scattered working for hours. Catherine shined her flashlight on the front end of the train as I looked over seeing another body bag being carried out and laid on the ground next to the others.

"You never get used to seeing kids." She said, looking over as well. "It hurts more when you have one."

"I keep thinking of how scared they were." I said

"The first time I had to go one a scene where a little girl was hit I cried for a week. Lindsay was just a baby. It scared me to think that could be my little girl." She said, looking at the marks on the train.

I looked at her then at the train.

"What do you say to a parent who lost a child?" I asked

"I don't know, but I hope I never hear it."

I nodded agreeing. I took a break at sun up sitting on the guard rail across from the scene. Grissom slowly walked over looking at me concerned. He touched my head making me jump.

"Sorry." He said

I nodded looking down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just….started thinking about Jack and how dangerous it is out here."

He sat beside me looking out at the activity.

"I keep thinking what if he were on that bus?"

"He's not."

"Not yet, but someday he could be. I just don't think I could take it."

His arm went across my shoulders holding me against him.

"Honey, you can't think about that."

"I'm being silly."

He kissed my head.

"You're just being a good mother."

I smiled faintly looking at him.

"You need some sleep." He said

"I'm good."

"When we get home I will rub your feet."

"I would love that."

He smiled rubbing my arm.

"I'm going to call the sitter."

"Okay." I said, watching him stand getting his phone out. He dialed putting the phone to his ear as I rubbed my head standing.

"Hey, I just called to see how Jack is?" He said

I walked past him.

"Sara, wait." He said

I turned walking over to him.

"What's wrong?"

Grissom put up a hand listening to the woman on the phone.

"How high is it?" He asked

I touched his arm worried.

"Yeah, go ahead and take him." He said, before hanging up. "Jack has a fever."

"What do we do?"

"I want you to go to the hospital and I will come when this is done." He said

"Okay."

I ran to the Tahoe scared. When I got to the hospital Edna stood crying waiting for me. I walked over to her.

"What happened?"

"He started crying and then the fever started."

I nodded looking over seeing the doctor.

"Mrs. Grissom?" He asked

"Yes, how is Jack?"

"He has a high fever. Has he ever suffered from ear aches?"

"No, is that what is wrong?"

"Yes, we have given him some medicine. It may be a good idea to put tubes in if he gets worse."

"Okay." I said "Can I see him?"

"Yes."

I told Edna standing next to me to go home before walking with the doctor to the room my son was in. I walked in with him seeing a nurse looking at my son on a bed looking red and scared. I sat on the bed touching his leg.

He whimpered wanting me to hold him. I carefully lifted him into my arms as he tiredly put his head on my shoulder sucking his thumb.

"We need him to stay a while then you can take him home." The doctor said

"Thank you."

He nodded motioning the nurse out. I kissed Jacks head rubbing his back. Grissom came in walking over to where I sat with a sleeping Jack against me.

"Is he okay?" He asked

"He had an earache." I said, quietly.

"Are they putting tubes in?"

"Not yet. He is responding to the medicine." I said

Grissom nodded touching Jack's back.

"Sara, you know with my family history he could lose his hearing."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." I said

I laid the baby back onto the bed covering him. I stood hugging Grissom then I looked at Jack. We got him home a few hours later. I yawned carrying Jack into his room changing his clothes then laying him down in his crib. Grissom pulled me to him as I came out. I kissed him slowly moving away to search his eyes.

"Scary parent time." He said

"Yes." I said

"Bedtime I think." He said

"Good idea." I said

He smiled walking to the bedroom. I watched him go as I stood thinking about the possibility of raising a deaf child.

Grissom woke hours later not seeing me next to him. He came out smelling coffee hearing me talking in Jack's room. He opened the door seeing I was holding Jack walking around telling him a story as he drank his bottle.

I smiled at Grissom then continued with the story. Jack looked at me as I took the empty bottle. I kissed his head putting him down making him walk out to the living room to see Grissom.

"Look whose here?" I said

Grissom picked him up throwing him up catching him. The baby laughed squealing as Grissom chuckled. I yawned smiling at the sounds coming from the living room.

We went to work tired. I yawned twelve times as I worked drinking coffee by the gallon. Grissom walked into the break room seeing me slumped down on the couch sleeping. He walked over moving my hair back.

"Sara?" He said

I slowly moved sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Honey, why don't you go home?"

"Because I am working." I said, before yawning.

"You are exhausted."

"I'm fine." I said, getting up.

He watched me stretch then I touched my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I just…feel sick."

"Did you eat?"

"I ate a sandwich and some pizza." I said, winching. "It's okay."

Grissom watched me walk over to the counter by the coffee pot getting some crackers. Catherine came in seeing us.

"Gil, the meeting starts in an hour."

"Okay."

They both looked over as I gagged throwing up in the trash can. I stopped as they walked over.

"Sara, what's wrong with you?" Catherine asked

"She's going home." Grissom said

"No, I'm okay." I said

"Hospital or home." Grissom said, in his boss voice.

"Gris, I can work."

"No." He said

I sighed seeing that he was not going to budge. I decided on home driving myself. Jack laid down for a nap as I laid in bed. My stomach was still feeling funny. I stood going to the bathroom getting a pregnancy test out.

Jack woke and I played with him forgetting about it. Grissom arrived smelling something good. He walked into the kitchen seeing me cutting tomatoes on the counter.

"Hey." He said

I smiled at him as he smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great." I said

"Where is Jack?"

"I put him in his play pen in the living room." I said

Grissom walked over seeing his son playing with a block. He leaned over touching his head then he went into the bedroom. I put the cut tomatoes in the bowl of lettuce turning seeing Grissom looking at me.

"Did you forget something?" I asked

He held up the pregnancy test I completely forgot about.

"I forgot about that." I said, walking over looking at it.

"It's positive." He said

I looked at him.

"It can't be!" I said, grabbing it.

He put his hand on my cheek making me look at him.

"We are going to need a bigger house." He said

I sighed as he leaned over kissing me.


End file.
